Atrapados
by Boggart Girls
Summary: Trato de salir corriendo de la torre. Pero cuando llego a la puerta, estaba cerrada con llave. Se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo, él todavía estaba en el piso.


Demasiado corto, lo sé. Fue un _breve_ momento de inspiración. Una vez más un DracoMione (?, _los personajes de aquella señora... Rowling. _Gracias por leerme, **Agus.**

* * *

**Atrapados**

-Me pregunto qué haces aquí… - Hermione se volteó, sorprendida por la nueva voz. –sí, yo otra vez nena. ¿Escapándote de mí? ¿Otra vez? ¿Fallida?

-¿y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Te buscaba… y se me dio por fijarme aquí… mentira, nena, mis fuentes me mantienen bien informado. –el muchacho alto se arrodillo junto a la chica y la tomó por los cabellos. –Sí, mis fuentes… mis chicas, mi club de fans, mis súbditas, como quieras llamarlas…

-Cállate imbécil.

-Si, tienes razón, prefiero besarte antes que seguir hablándote, sangre sucia. –y forzó a la chica, torciéndole el cuello, a besarlo.

-Suéltame…

-¿Por qué? Si te gusta. Además, eres inferior a mí, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo… lo que quiera. –al chico le brillaron los ojos.

La torre de astronomía estaba completamente a oscuras. Solo la luz de la luna iluminaba a los chicos. Hermione se paró, y se fue a asomar al balcón de la torre. Lo odiaba con su alma. No había nadie que la denigrara más que él. El problema era que cuando él se aprovechaba, ella no podía frenarlo, no podía decirle que pare, que eso no le gustaba, porque había otra cosa que la dominaba en esos momentos, y justamente no era el odio que ella sentía luego.

Realmente quería decírselo, hacérselo saber, pero simplemente no podía. El chico realmente le encantaba, y ella en sus más profundos deseos quería que él no fuera así, que la trate como era debido, que la haga feliz y no todo lo contrario. Pero por otra parte, ese comportamiento era una de las cosas que más le atraía de él.

-¿En qué piensas, nena? ¿En mi? –Hermione lo miro despectivamente.

-Seguro…

-No entiendo porque piensas tanto. Eso es lo que no te hace para nada sexy en absoluto. ¿Por qué no te sueltas un poco? No pienses demasiado. Es como si tu destino lo escribieras tú, déjale un poco a la suerte.

-¿y desde cuando puedes formar una oración completa, como la de recién, sin decir ninguna guarrada? Realmente, te felicito.

-No necesito tus felicitaciones sangre sucia. La verdad, tus palabras contaminan mi persona.

-Ya estas contaminado… eres despreciable.

-Si, despreciable o no, me amas, nena, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿o quieres que te lo recuerde?

-Como si pudieras… -susurró Hermione.

-¿Dijiste algo? –el muchacho la acorraló contra la pared del balcón e hizo que se diera vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos. -¿Crees que no soy capaz? ¿No recuerdas lo que te paso la última vez que me desafiaste? –la besó en los labios, mientras ella trataba de zafarse, desesperada. Luego que el terminara, lo empujó y él cayó al suelo.

Trato de salir corriendo de la torre. Pero cuando llego a la puerta, estaba cerrada con llave. Se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo, él todavía estaba en el piso.

-Maldita sangre sucia –susurraba él para sus adentros, cuando vio que ella se daba vuelta.

-¿Qué hiciste con la llave?

-¿Qué llave, nena? Yo no tengo llave.

-Te digo en serio, dámela, no estoy bromeando, quiero ir a acostarme.

-No tengo ninguna llave, nena.

-No juegues conmigo, dame la llave.

-En serio, no tengo nada nena. No bromeo.

-Debe estar en algún lugar. La puerta está cerrada…

-¿y si se cerro y la llave cayó del otro lado?

-Calla… _alohomora…_ _alohomora!... alohomora?_ No puede ser, mierda.

-Me extraña que no sepas que las puertas que dan al exterior de Hogwarts se cierran por sí mismas y no funcionan los hechizos.

-Tienes razón, no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Estoy bien informado… tu sabes…

-Cállate, deja de decir estupideces.

-Si no te hubiera dicho nada seguirías intentando con tus hechizos inútiles, nena… bueno, supongo que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que las puertas se abran mañana…

El chico se sentó contra el frío mármol del balcón de la torre. Hermione por su parte se quedó parada, intentando sin esperanzas abrir la puerta por la fuerza. Y de cuando en cuando se daba vuelta a mirarlo, sentado en el piso riéndose de sus esfuerzos. Lo miraba con desprecio y seguía intentando. Hasta que se cansó y se sentó contra la puerta.

-Ven conmigo, nena. –la llamó el chico del otro lado.

-Olvídalo. Ni en tus sueños.

-Quédate tranquila que no estás en ellos, y agradezco a Merlín por eso, pero ven aquí, vas a tener frio cuando te quedes dormida.

-¿y qué propones? _¿Dormir juntos y darme todo tu calor?_ –La chica ironizó la última pregunta.

-¿Y qué prefieres? ¿Dormir con frio o dormir calentita? Mira, nena, yo no mato por tocar a una sangre sucia y esto no lo hago por ti, lo hago por mí, que por tu culpa me quede sin dormir en mi cama caliente, ¿entiendes? Así que haz lo que te digo y ven que tengo frío.

-No es mi culpa que seas un ser despreciable y _que yo no mate por dormir a tu lado._ Y tampoco es mi culpa que te hayas quedado sin tu camita y sin los besos de tu mamita, por venirme a buscar aquí. Tú te lo buscaste.

-Dije que vengas aquí, no te pedí por favor que lo hagas.

-¿y si yo no quiero ir?

-Entonces iré yo allí, pero va a ser la peor noche que hayas pasado en tu vida. ¿Qué prefieres? –Hermione vaciló. De las dos formas dormiría junto a él, y prefería que sea por las buenas, porque no sabía que se traía entre manos. Se levantó, rendida, aunque de mal humor, y se fue a sentar junto a él.

-Me gustan obedientes, nena.

-Solo me quedo si no dices estupideces, ¿quieres? –el no la escuchó, y pasó su brazo por detrás de ella, para atraerla a él.

Ella se acomodo entre sus brazos, encajaba a la perfección. Realmente no la iba a pasar mal esa noche, iba a dormir placenteramente con él y aunque lo odie con su alma por despreciarla tanto, esa noche lo amó. Él por su parte también se sintió afortunado, no solo tenía a la chica de sus sueños entre sus brazos, sino que también había logrado apaciguar un poco las aguas entre ellos y no odiarla tanto por su condición de sangre impura. El desprecio por ella no estaría presente aquella noche, algo inusual en Draco Malfoy.


End file.
